I'm Not Leaving
by CharxJay
Summary: Tragedy Strikes, Friendship Born, Miracles Happen. Will things end up better or worse. An AU story with Lucas, Maya, Riley and Farkle
1. How It Starts

It was a usual night out for the two, Maya had found a party and made a call to her best friend; Lucas. That was their thing, she would find the parties and he would go along with her. At first, it was just to keep an eye on her because he knew what she could be like but two or three parties later he joined in with her. Most of those times he would lie and say he was staying at one of his teammates houses for the night because it's safe to assume his parents didn't like the influence the rebel girl had on him. So he often lied about being with her, she was his best friend and he was not letting her go just because his parents thought she wasn't good enough for him. He meets her outside of her apartment window, a smile across his face as she climbed out and led the way towards the party. They talked about what they had planned for the weekend, Lucas had a game and she said she'd go and that night his parents were going on a date so they were going to end up having a movie night at his place. Game day, Movie Night's were something they claimed as theirs. The night went into the early mornings of the next day. Maya and Lucas were walking down an empty street, their steps in time with each other as they laughed about how a guy in their year, Charlie Gardner got sucker punched by this girl. The pair were running of guesses as to what he may have said to have the girl do that to him. If they weren't talking it was just silent as they walked down the middle of the road, eyes fixated up at the stars that shinned up above them. Maybe they were too distracted or too drunk to hear the car coming, but it came and hit them. It separated the friends; Lucas rolled to the side the hit only leaving him with a limp and with a few scraps upon his arm, face and leg. He did his best to pick himself up and get himself over to Maya. When he did she her, his eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. It seemed like it hit her harder, and he could barely feel her pulse. The blood running from the wound at the top of her head dripped into her messy blonde hair. It was a lot to process, he even forgot that he had to call 911 but he didn't need to as almost ten minutes later he heard sirens as he was trying to get her to wake up but it wouldn't work.

Oh god, the ride to the hospital seemed like it was going on forever. He had ridden with Maya, he was prepared to lie about their relationship just so he could ride, but it was when he was reminded of his own injuries did he realises he didn't need too. It was painful watching as one of the medics attended his friend, while the other was looking him over. The wait to hear if she was going to be okay was very long, it had also given his parents enough time to come and see him. They worried about their son, he know this despite their dislike for his friend, or the fact that they fight often they cared about him.

"Just a few scraps but I'm okay. Mama, Sir, I am sorry for sneaking out and scaring you. I'm sorry." Lucas said as he pulled away from the hug that his parents had pulled him into.

"What were you doing out this late anyway?" His mother asked, worry settling into her voice as she over looked her son. He was just going to go say he was at one of his teammates houses but the doctor came in asking for the people who were here for Maya. It was quick, the change in his parent's facial expressions, it turned from sadness and worry to disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lucas spoke up, pushing past his parents to get closer to the doctor.

"And your relation to her?" He asked in return.

"I am her friend but I am all she has at this moment." He replied, hoping that it would be enough for him to tell him what was going on. He _knows_ if Katy, Maya's mother could be here she would be, having low paying jobs and a daughter take care of was a lot of work and he understood and that and he knows Maya would understand it. "Please just tell me because I am practically a part of her family to her. I need to know how she is."

The doctor let out a sigh before he spoke. "She has made it through, but she won't wake up. She's in a coma and we aren't sure of when she'll wake up."

Lucas covered his hand with his mouth, no this could not be happening. "Can I see her?"

Nodding the doctor told him the room and he left, and Lucas made his way towards her room. Her form was pretty lifeless as it lay in the bed, hooked up to tubes and machines. He walked in, pulling a seat close to the bed and taking her hand into his. His parents seemed to have followed him in, but he ignored them. "You are Maya Hart, and you will make it through this."

"Well if you hadn't gone out with her she wouldn't be here like this." The words started to send an alarm through Lucas body as he turned to look at his parents.

Were they really accusing them of going out being the sole problem? The anger was quick to build up in him and he pulled his hand back and let his fist fly towards his father's face. "How is it doing our usual thing the reason for this? No one knew it was going to happen so fuck you. Let me go Mama." Lucas said as he felt his mother pulling him back from his father, he wanted another swing at his father for trying to accuse them for it being their fault. Sure it was _partially_ their fault but it was also the driver's for not stopping and for driving drunk.

"We're going home and taking you with us. No questions about it Lucas, go!" His mother ordered as she pointed towards the door. Feeling like he had no other choice he exited the room, he would just come back later. He won't be playing in tomorrow's game anyway not with his injuries.


	2. StoryTime

Word spread around the school pretty fast, and it seemed like his friends from the team didn't want to be his friend anymore. It hurt the blond male, because to him it proved to him that Maya was his only true friend in the whole god dam school As he walked the halls, he tried his best to ignore the whispers behind his back but as the week rolled on it now just fucking pissed him the fuck off. It was only a matter before he snapped, just one more comment and he'd punch the living daylights out of the person. He had gotten to lunch time with no whispers, but as soon as his teammates walked past him they drew the last straw and all he saw was red. His fist pounded into the other as he brought the other to the ground, all the rage he had pent up was letting lose upon the guy he once called a friend. It took three teachers to pull him away from the other male, as he did the guy remarked "Thank god for the teachers coming otherwise you would have had it coming."

"You are a fucking asshole! I once called you a friend and then you fucking turned your back on me! You couldn't lay a fucking hand on me if you fucking tried. FUCK YOU!" Lucas screamed back as he was being pulled out of the cafeteria and taken to the principal's office. He had to wait outside while they called his parents, great, this was just so _fucking_ great. He knew what might happen, he was probably either going to get expelled or suspended. His leg tapped nervously as he waited, it was his mother who came by to the office. The wait was longer as he sat because it seemed like an eternity that she was speaking with the head of the school. When he was finally called in he told his story, his mother tried to tell the principal of his anger issues and how it must have just gotten the better of him. It didn't help lessen the blow of his punishment. No, he was still being suspended for the next three weeks to sort himself out. That was when he was allowed to leave the school, his mother taking him home. When they arrived home, she waited until they were inside to yell at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LUCAS!? CLEARLY YOU WEREN'T AT ALL! What will your father say about this!? And all because they said something about Maya? She is no good Lucas. When will you see that?" His mother's voice slowly came down from being so loud, to just a stern talking too voice.

"She is my _friend_ mama. They were talking bad things about her all week, and I didn't like the way they were talking about her. You don't even know her; you wouldn't even give the time to get to know her. I will never see that is no good because she isn't." Lucas shot back at his mother before storming out the door. She didn't get it, Maya was his best friend and all his parents could do was still find ways to tell him she is bad for him. He doesn't believe it, not for one second. They were practically inseparable, not even they could take her away from him. She even knew his biggest secret, the one he hasn't even revealed to his parents. Only she knows, oh and her mother but that is it.

He walked himself towards the hospital to Maya's room, he saw a take-away box and knew that her mother had visited earlier and he knew what was going to be in that box. He sat on the chair next to Maya's bed and grabbed hold of her hand. Taking in a deep breath he started to speak "I know you might not hear me, but guess what. I got suspended from school today; yeah…I beat up Billy because he just wouldn't stop with the comments. No one would stop, but hey at least that means more time I get to spend with my best friend in the world." He sucked in another breath and let it out "If you don't wake up within the next hour I am eating that tuna melt. Okay, got it."

He decided to then rest his head against the bed, closing his eyes as he slipped into a sleep. When he woke up, there was a girl in the room. A smile placed on her lips as she held a bag in her hand, her brown eyes turned to him and she gave him a smile. "Hi there." She greeted him.

"Uh…" He pushed himself off of the bed, rubbing at his eyes as he did. "Who are you?"

"Oh me? I am Riley, I volunteer here. I mainly hang with the children but sometimes I visit the older people. I can go if you want." She replied, her smile never wavering. She looked as though she was around his and Maya's age, maybe she went to the same school as them.

"No, don't go. I need someone to talk too and Maya, she's not giving me her usual witty comebacks." He tried to make a joke; the keyword being here is _tried._ "Um, I'm Lucas." He spoke up after a while, realising he had her name but she hadn't had his. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a light sprinkle of makeup upon her face. He just sat and watched as she pulled out a little notebook from her bag. "I like to write, and I tell the kids my stories and for the last week I have been reading in here to her. Because I don't know why, maybe because she just looks so sad like this and I thought maybe reading to her would make her happy. Even if I can't see it."

A light smile spread across Lucas' lips at hearing the girl's words. That was very kind of her to do, and she didn't need to do so. "I think she would have been happy to hear someone's voice that wasn't mine. I'm sure she was glad when you did." This time he let out a small laugh, Maya would always joke about his voice being annoying when he talked too much. The memories made him smile.

"Would you mind if I continued on with the story?"

"No, you ahead, I'm going to just eat this tuna melt." Lucas said as he reached for the takeaway box before he started to eat the contents. He just sat there and ate while Riley read her story.


	3. Oh No, We're Not

Riley had read one chapter before she engaged in a conversation with Lucas, they talked for a while. He even told her of his situation with school, it sucked because being at school meant he could have been away from his parents' judgement.

"I have a friend who could help you so you don't fall behind." She told him, and he smiled. She was nice to him, and for what reason? There was none besides that she volunteered here, maybe this was just her. Always a smile upon her lips and helping others out however she can, maybe she could be his friend. Lucas told her only if her friend was okay with it, he didn't want to be a burden on her friend. Soon the day turned to evening and Riley packed up her things before turning to look at Lucas, giving a smile she asked. "Hey, would you want to come over for dinner? My mother makes enough food for extra people. Mainly because someone always seems be over, it's like this habit of hers. So you want to join us?"

"Uh…" Taking up the offer would mean he wouldn't need to go home, and he _liked_ the idea of that. He really didn't want to feel his father's wrath, so with a smile he nodded and added on. "Sure, I would love too."

They both said a goodbye to Maya before the left, Lucas tailing a little behind Riley as she led the way to her car. The car was old, though it was in a good condition. It was a little small, but that didn't stop him from getting into the silver vehicle. He couldn't help but notice the colour of the seats, they were purple. With that information he struck up a conversation with her about colours and what their favourites were. It was almost a ten minute conversation before she pulled up to a house he guessed it was hers because she had killed the engine and got out leading him to undo his belt and get out as well. As he walked inside the place, he felt something he never really felt in his home – he felt welcomed and that was just by taking a few steps into the threshold.

"Mum, Dad, I hope its okay I brought a new friend over for dinner." Riley called out as she walked down the hallway, turning into a room. He watched as she put her bag on the edge of the bed, it was covered in a big purple duvet. She flopped herself on her bed to take her shoes off before standing back up. "I'll give you a quick tour of the house. And then we'll go into the dining area to eat."

Lucas gave a nod of his head before letting her lead the way once again. He listened as she listed off the rooms as they went by them before finding themselves in the dining room. The blond took the seat next to Riley, and across from him was who he assumed was her brother. A few seconds later her mother walked in with plates for everyone placing them in front of everyone before taking a seat her father joined not long after. Wait, her father was Mr Matthews…oh god, he knows where he got that black eye from. At seeing the teacher he lowered his head as he started to pick at the food with his fork now.

"Riley, would you introduce us to your new friend?" Her mother asked in polite tone in her voice.

"Yeah, this is Lucas. I meet him at the hospital as I was volunteering." She replied, he could hear the smile upon her lips.

Putting on a smile, Lucas lifted his head and looked up at her family, his green eyes trying to avoid looking at the older male at the end of the table. "Hi, I'm Lucas."

Her mother gave him a smile; it was like her daughter's smile. "Nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Topanga. I am Riley's mother."

"I'm Auggie." The boy next to Topanga said through a mouthful of food before he continued on with his food.

He couldn't avoid it now; he turned his head to look at the male at the end of the table. "Hey Lucas, how ya doing?"

"Um, good. I'm sorry about the… you know." Lucas spoke, making a gesture around his eye.

"Wait, _that_ is the kid that gave you a black eye Cory?" Topanga exclaimed as her jaw dropped and she looked between the two.

Now, here was Lucas ready to be told he should leave and for them to tell Riley he was a bad influence on her. It was going to come, he knew it but moments passed as they all ate in silence. It was Lucas deciding to push his plate aside and stand up when Topanga spoke. "Where are you going? Sit and eat."

"But…"

"But nothing, sit and eat young man. I have been told the story of what happened at school, so please sit and eat. We can talk later." Topanga interrupted him, using her fork to make the gesture of ' _you sit, now'_.

It was a few more seconds before he caved and sat back down and continued to eat his food. A little light conversation started and a smile started to form on his lips. This was _really_ different from his home. At his own home, they would have dinner and it would start out nice until one of his parents said something the other didn't like before they fought again. And most of the time it was over trivial things, he didn't get it, why are they still together if they argue nearly every day. Some days there would be no arguing, but that was only due to his father not even coming home. Soon they started to talk about what Riley and Lucas were up to.

"Yeah, he was there as always but I decided to go in while he was in there. I didn't want to intrude but, I thought he could use a friend." Riley said with a light smile upon her lips as she gave a quick glance towards Lucas.

"You raised a good daughter." Lucas commented, before picking up a piece of food off of his plate.

"They did. Hey, Lucas can I ask something?" Riley questioned with a tilt of her head, as if the thought just came into her head.

"Sure go ahead." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Together? I've known her since I was four; we were best friends right off that bat." The real meaning of the question flying over Lucas' head as he answered Riley's question.

"Okay, but how long have you two been dating? That is what I meant." Riley added on.

Now it was _his_ turn to make a gapping face, which was before he let out a friendly laughter. "What? You thought we were dating? No, she's just my best friend; we've been through thick and thin together." And there was this little tiny detail but that was not something he was going to admit to her, at least not now. They had only just started this friendship; he would want to know her well enough to let that slip. And hey, it's not a new thing of people to think that about the pair of friends so he's pretty use to it.

"Oh…I just assumed with how much you were around her, and the things people around the school said and the way her mother acts with you. I guess I shouldn't assume anything, or listen to the gossip around school. I hope she makes it." Riley replied before eating more of her food.

"Me too."


	4. Didn't Expect That

They ate with more small talk, keeping the conversation light. After the food was gone off of everyone's plate, Mr Matthews left to watch a game while the two children went to do their homework leaving Lucas with Topanga. He stood up, deciding to help her with the dishes. It was a little quiet for a little while before she spoke up.

"Do you have someone to talk to about what's going on?" Her voice was full of care towards him. Why were people he just met nicer to him then his so called friends? The world seemed to be one fucked up place to him.

He thought about it for a while, sure he had Katy but it was more of him there for her. Though he knows he can tell her anything, he feels like she needs someone to be strong. And that person was him because Maya's father left so he was no longer around. He was Katy's support system and he didn't care what he felt when it concerned comforting her. He would die for those Hart girls in a heartbeat. His parents well there was no way in hell he could talk to them about any of this, no they hated her. "I guess I don't. I try to be strong for her mother, Katy. Someone needs to be the strong one right?"

"No, you are allowed to break you know that right? What about your parents?" She asked as she pointed to where the dish Lucas was holding went.

"They think Maya is a bad influence so I can't talk to them about this. I just…I…Why is this happening? She doesn't deserve it." Okay, now he was about to breakdown. They were so caring to him it almost scarred him, he wasn't use to this being cared for by this many people. He closed his eyes trying to stop himself from overflowing.

"No one really knows why things happen, nor do people deserve the fate that God handed them. But they deal with it, and survive. Would you want a ride home after?"

He shook his head, no he didn't. He didn't want to go home at all, and he couldn't go to Maya's as her mother had a nightshift tonight. She always did every Friday night; it was how the two friends planned their weekend. And Lucas had left all his keys at home in his school bag, so he couldn't enter his home or Maya's. "I don't want to go home." Plus, he's sure his parents would be fighting, all because of what had happened at school.

Topanga took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, so you have somewhere to go then. What about Maya's?" The question was met with silence by the male, leaving the older woman to purse her lips. It was quiet again, the only noise coming from the TV in the next room. "We have a guest bedroom, you are staying here then."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. I would be intruding."

"You need a roof over your head, and you don't feel safe in your own home so you'll sleep here. Cory won't see a problem with it. I wouldn't feel right having you leave and sleep in some park or something. I'll go get Riley to set it up for you." And with that, she finished cleaning the last of the dishes before leaving the room to find her daughter.

The hospitality of the Matthews was very nice, he felt warm and safe in the home. It was the second place to do that to him, the first being the love from the Hart's. Lucas was sitting in the room, looking at his dying phone. There were so many answered calls and text from his parents, he just _knows_ what they're going to be but he didn't care. Before he decided to close his eyes and let sleep take him over, he sent a quick text to Katy. He wanted to let her know where he was, just in case those people he calls parents tried to call her to see if she knew where he was. It was a pretty dreamless sleep, and it was much better than those nightmares that plagued his mind at night. He isn't sure what time it is when he wakes up, all he knows is that his phone is dead and that the sun is shining bright through the crack in the curtains. Pulling the covers off of himself, he noticed a set of clothing resting on the set of drawers with a note attached. Naturally curiosity got to him and went to them, reading the note ' _Hey Lucas. These are my uncle's. They should fit you. If you want to hang with me and my friend, we will be in the library on the corner of this street. If you don't that is okay. Have a nice day – Riley Matthews'._ The note was signed with a little bunny at the end which he thought was pretty cute of her.

Sighing, he ran his hand over his face before picking up the clothes. Huh, they were pretty decent though not really his style but he'll wear them. Clothes are clothes right? He pulled off yesterday's clothes, folding them into a neat pile as he changed into the new set. Deciding to delay going home, he took up the offer and headed to the library.


	5. Library

The walk to the library was nice; the sun was shining warmly and made him feel warm. With a smile upon his lips he walked into the library, finding himself a book to read before he looked around for the girl he had meet yesterday. His green eyes found her sitting with a brunette male with books and pens spread out. Not letting his smile waver he sat down next to her, opening up his book as he did. It took them a little while to realise that they had a new comer to the table, but maybe they were use to it. He didn't know how studying in the library worked, he only ever studied at home or at Maya's. Seeing as they hadn't noticed him, he just started to read the book. The book was pretty interesting with in the first chapter; maybe he could rent it out and finish it.

"Oh, Lucas you made it." Riley's voice broke through his concentration on the book.

Closing the book, using his finger to hold his place he gave the girl a smile. "Yeah, I decided to come." It was better than home, maybe sometime after lunch he would go back there to grab a few his things. Though, he's not sure where he'd go. Katy has too much on her plate so he wouldn't want to burden her with him staying, he'll stay make his usual visits but that is it, and he doesn't want to be another mouth for her to feed while having a kid in the hospital.

"That is wonderful, and hey this is Farkle. I have told him about what I told you and he is happy to help keep up to date with the school work." She spoke with a smile upon her face, pointing towards her friend that sat next to her.

"I know what happened, and I want to help you. Plus Billy deserved to finally get decked if I do say so myself." Farkle spoke with a slight shrug of his shoulder's as he gave a small smile to Lucas.

The blond raised an eyebrow slightly, that was slightly odd of him to say. "I'm going to take a wild guess here, but did he pick on you at some point?" He knew Billy bullied a few kids back in freshman year, but once he found out Maya had to hold him back from punching Billy out that day. Lucas didn't like that his teammate had done that to people who were innocent, Maya had managed to talk Billy into apologising and for him to stop.

At least…that is what he thought. "Some point? He still does, though it's more online now after some girl got him to apologise. I believed her, not him." Farkle spoke before he pulled out his phone and handing it over to Lucas to show him what had been going on.

A light growl left Lucas' lips as he read the messages, his grip on the phone getting tighter as he read each message and he got angrier. The phone was pulled from his hand and he looked over at Farkle once again. "He said he _stopped_. Maya got him to _apologise_." She had gone with him to make sure he had done so too. "I will rip his throat out next time I see him."

"Lucas? No, don't do that. You'll get expelled if you do that." Riley spoke as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her voice sweet and innocent like as she spoke, almost like she was an angel.

He took in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly before he spoke again. "Fine, I won't but _you_ guys need to do something about it because that is just wrong."

"Look Lucas, I'm use to being picked on. Plus, he just repeats himself and it's more annoying now then it is insulting. I have dealt with it, I'm fine. Now…I need to know what subjects you are taking so that I can know what I need to help you with." Farkle said as pocketed his phone, pulling out a pencil and holding it ready for write.

Letting out a defeat sigh, Lucas listed off his subjects for Farkle and the subject of talk changed to what was happening this weekend. With Maya out of commission, Lucas had nothing planned this weekend. She always found the parties for them; she was his only friend that would really do things with him on the weekends. Maybe he should have known from that fact that the others were just faking it or maybe he just really wanted to believe that he had other friends who liked him. Apparently the other two had a movie night planned out with a few of their other friends, leaving Lucas to have nothing to do besides find a place to sleep for the night.

"Oh, silly me." Riley exclaimed as she hit the top of her head. "Lucas, would you want to join us? It's at Farkle's so the place is big enough for another guest. Even though it is just gonna be me, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and you if you want too."

"I wouldn't want to crash. It seems like it's a friend thing." The blond spoke with a dismissive hand.

"We are _inviting_ you to it, come on. It'll be fun, and plus my parents are out of town this week on business so the only family members of mine you'll have to endure is my younger sister and my twin sister. Though, they tend to stay in their own rooms." Insisted Farkle, they were making it hard for him to deny joining them.

After a few more minutes, he lowered his head as he caved and let out a small laugh. "I guess I can go too. Though, I will need to know where I am going."

"Of course, I'll text you the details." Riley said as she grabbed out her phone.

"Uh…" Lucas pulled out his own and pressed the middle button, showing that it wouldn't turn on. "My phone kind of died because I had only charged it yesterday morning."

"You should have said something; we would have let you borrow one of our chargers." The female spoke with a light pout on her face.

"I felt like I was intruding already, plus I didn't really need it." It wasn't like Maya was going to wake up soon and tell him the details of their next party escapade. But he had sent off one important text and that was all that mattered to him.


	6. Movie Night

It was settled, he was going to go to the little movie night, Farkle had written down his address and Lucas pocketed it. He had stayed with them until he felt it was safe enough to return home to gather some of his things. It was one in the afternoon on a Saturday, meaning both of his parents were out. His father would be at work, and his mother would be with her friends for the rest of the afternoon. He walked his way home, finding the spare key with ease and stepped his way through the empty house. He has honestly never been able to call this place his home, not when all thinks about when he thinks of home is fighting and arguing. That could never be a true home; he wishes it was like it was before they moved to Philadelphia. Back in Texas, he never remembers his parents fighting, or is that just because he was barely a three? Maybe they've always fought and it was only when he got older he noticed it more. He doesn't really know, but he knows that they can't seem to fix their issues.

Sighing, he walked into his room; eyes scanning the area quickly to figure out the best tactic on how to get this done. Right, into his school bag went his charger, his laptop, his keys, money that he's saved and all of his school things. His key things; were in that bag and they were placed in his car ready to drive off from the place that he is suppose to call a home. He ended up only packing a suitcase full of his clothes and placing that in the boot of his car, along with a pillow and a few blankets, he was prepared to sleep in his car. He would really rather do that then be in the same house as his parents. Wow, his life was feeling pretty sucky right now.

Soon it was six pm which around the time that everyone was apparently going to over to Farkle's and he did too. He had brought a bottle of liquor for when he has one of those nights; he _would_ bring it in with him. But he isn't so sure how the others are with underage drinking so he would just leave it in his car. His first impression of the house is that it's big, like _really_ big. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. It was a few moments before someone opened the door, though it wasn't Farkle or Riley. It was a girl that looked like Farkle, maybe it was one of his sisters. Though, she also did look familiar…like Billy's girlfriend.

"Hi Lucas. Why are you over here?" She spoke as she crossed her arms against her chest as she looked the male up and down.

"I am here because Farkle invited me to his movie night. You're dating Billy right?"

"Yeah, I'm dating the guy you beat up."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms against his chest. "So, it's nice to know you date your brother's bully."

"Billy did that _years_ ago. He stopped before I even dated him." She replied Lucas was trying to remember her name; oh that's right it was Piper.

"I just meet Farkle today, and I saw that Billy is _still_ bullying Farkle. It's online." Lucas retorted, raising an eyebrow as he watched as her face changed from annoyed to pissed off. She then pushed past him, heading down the driveway. With that, he just let himself into the house – finding Farkle walking down the hall to greet him.

Lucas followed the younger male up the stairs into a very big bedroom, where Riley was sitting on a beanbag next to a boy with a dark complexion; he was guessing that was Zay. There was girl with raven hair sitting on the big king sized bed, a ball of fur sat in the corner of the bed as well. Lucas decided to take the beanbag by the table where all the food was.

"Lucas, these are Zay and Smackle." Farkle said as the other's raised their hands up to give a wave at the mention of their names. Farkle went to sit on the bed next to Smackle, the ball of fur moving off of the bed and coming towards Lucas. It was a black and white cat, and Lucas pet it. "And that is Fluffy, our pet cat."

Lucas gave a small nod of his head as the cat curled up into his lap. "Nice to meet you all, the name is Lucas." He gave a wave of his hand towards the group, before grabbing a few chips from the bowl that was set on the table. "What movies are on the table?"

He honestly didn't care what movie they were going to watch, he's seen a lot of movies in his lifetime on a very large range from romance films to horror. He and Maya usually just picked a random movie or two and watched that. They really didn't care for what movie they watched as long as they spent the movie night together. It did feel kind of weird that he wasn't doing this with this Maya, but his best friend was currently laying in a coma. Though, he knows she would want him to have fun so that is what he is trying to do.

"Uh, Zay, what movies have you picked?" Riley asked, giving the boy a tap on his shoulder.

The male pulled out a few DVD's from the bag that sat at his feet. "Well I got Blazing Saddles, and Alvin and The Chipmunks. Which one first?" He didn't wait for an answer as he had moved from his spot and walked to the TV, placing the DVD in the player.

In all honesty, ever since that accident, he hasn't felt at peace but here with these new people. They made him feel like he was their friend, and that was a nice feeling to have. The movie's ended up putting him to sleep half way through the first film.


	7. Don't Drink&Make Out

When he had awoken, there was a blanket wrapped around him and that made him smile. It reminded him of the times he would fall sleep in the Hart's living room and wake up to a blanket on him. Eventually the day turned into a week, and the week turned into a month and he was back at school. And no, he wasn't living in his car because as soon as Katy found out she made him stay at hers and she would _not_ let him say no. Secretly, he was happy with that because it made him feel loved, though he did feel a little guilty that he was taking up the space that was Maya's. Her room was pretty clean; except for her little art corner. That was always a mess, yet at the same time it was organized – at least it was to her. She knew that little corner of her room like the back of her hand.

He was back at school, and was up to date with all the lesson plans – thanks to Farkle and Smackle. Over the month, he grew close to the four and he thinks that he is a part of their group of friends. Now, it was a Friday and Lucas was in the middle of Mr Matthews' history class when he felt his phone going off. Pulling it out to see who it was, it read **Katy Hart**. The blond raised his hand, asking to be excused and Mr Matthews let him go.

Once in the hallway, he answered "Katy? What's going on? Is something wrong? Is she awake?"

"The doctors suggested that we take her off life support, they don't believe that she'll ever wake up. They say that'll be best for me financially." Her voice cracking as she spoke the words.

Lucas went silent after those words; he knows how they struggle with paying for things but the fact that the doctors suggested that made him very upset. No, he couldn't lose his best friend.

"Lucas…I don't want to do that. She's my baby girl, I can't lose her."

"I-I know Katy. I can't lose her either, how much longer can you afford to keep her on life support?"

"A week or two before I will be in debt for a lifetime. I just want her to wake up so badly so that we don't have to do that to her. The world had so much to offer her, but they're taking it away from her."

"I'll help you pay the hospital bill."

"No, Lucas. She is my daughter, it is my issue."

"But she is my best friend."

"I know that Lucas, but you do not need to help me out with money, all I will ever ask of you is to be there for us. To just keep being there because you're like a son to me and you're Maya's best friend. And hey, tonight go and have a good time. Go to a friend's house because tonight I am working a late night shift and I know with what I've just said…being in an empty house won't be the best thing. Please, go have fun and we can talk more about it in the morning okay."

"Yes Katy. I hope she wakes up very soon. Goodbye." He ended the phone call, and pocketed his phone. His fist then flying into the wall before he slid down it and put his head in his hands. He can't lose her, she was his best friend, and she knew all his little secrets and was the one that he could confine in when he couldn't do so in anyone else. He didn't return to the class, leaving the school grounds but not before listening in to a conversation that a few girls were having in the hallway. They were talking about a party, and he _knew_ exactly where it was and he was going to go.

Soon night rolled around and he was dressed to party, well he was in casual wear as he stepped into the household that the music blared from. The party was little crowded, but that didn't stop him. Nothing would, especially when he was making his way towards the table full of alcohol. He poured himself a drink, downing it quickly. Five minutes into the party he saw Farkle and Riley walk in, why were they here? Oh…right he texted them where he was going, he was hoping they would join him in the party. Smiling as they walked towards him, he held out his arms with two cups for the two. They had taken the cups, only to have them hand them back after they smelt the liquor that was in the cup. Lucas gave a shrug before guzzling the contents of both cups, smiling widely at his two new friends. Riley and Farkle just stayed by his side, trying to talk over the music but it was too loud for them to be heard. They didn't stop him when downed another drink; they just stayed by his side. Soon it was growing hard for them to keep track of the blond male, and they had lost him in the crowd.

It was a few minutes before Riley had found herself outside of the house; it was calming the cold air. A nice change from the overcrowded feeling she had felt within the house. Taking a few breaths to regain herself she looked around the outside, and she had found Lucas. Though, the way she found him…well that isn't exactly something she felt right interrupting but she felt that she needed too. So, walking over to the pair of making out teens she pulled off her friend, giving him a stern look.

"Riley…" He whined, sounding like a five year old whose favourite toy was just taken away from him. "I was having some fun. Maya would want me to have some fun."

"Lucas, I am sure she would, but I don't think she would like for you to drunkly hook up with some guy." She said gesturing the guy against the wall.

"I have a name, it's Charlie." The new boy said with a huff, his arms crossing against his chest.

"Whatever." She spoke with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Lucas, I'm taking you home okay. Get in the car and I'll go get Farkle."

She made sure he got into the back of her car before she went in to go get their friend, and tell him that they were going home. Who knew that one night could bring that out in him? Riley wandered what was going on in his mind. She will ask in the morning.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

Riley had driven to Farkle's house for a few reasons, one; it was closer and two; Farkle's parents were out and wouldn't question a drunken Lucas, while her parents would do just that. They would ask what had happened, they cared about everyone and she loved that from her parents, in fact she had inherited it from, she had a feeling Lucas wouldn't be up to answering any questions that would have. She helped Farkle with Lucas before she went home and to bed. She would go around in the morning to see how her friend was doing, and that is what she did after she had her breakfast. Arriving there, she didn't bother to knock she just walked in announcing that she was there before making her way upstairs to Farkle's room, where Farkle was awake and sitting on one of the chairs in his room with a coffee in hand.

"How was Lucas?" Riley asked as she took a seat, looking over at the bed seeing their friend asleep on the bed. Arms spread wide, jaw hung open just a bit as he snored lightly.

"I think he is going to be okay. Just got drunk, he needs to sleep it off. He said some pretty weird things though; he must have been out of it." Farkle spoke with a light shrug as he followed his friend's gaze to the boy asleep on his bed.

"Really? What would he have to say? Doesn't the truth come out of some people when they're like that?" She mused; she's heard that the truth can come out when one was intoxicated because the mind no longer had control of the wall between the train of thought and the spoken words. Did he admit to liking Maya or something? She wondered what he could have said that would have been weird.

"Well for one, he said he didn't know why we're friends at all. And then, right before he passed out, he told me that; _if you were single, I would ask you out. You know that, you're cute and I like you. A lot._ Like he would actually mean that, about me." A sigh left Farkle's lips before he took a sip of his drink, turning his eyes to Riley.

"What…if he did mean it. Why wouldn't you believe that? You're a great guy Farkle, Smackle is lucky to have you." The brunette replied as she turned her attention to her friend, a light pout upon her lips.

"I'm _me_ Riley. I am Farkle, weird, goofy scientist who is a nothing."

Riley was about to say something, to tell her friend that he was not a nothing. He as something, and something amazing at that but she was cut off by a loud song starting to play. This had caused Lucas to stir in his bed, groaning as he sat up. His hands frantically feeling around for something, it took Farkle a few seconds to register that he was looking for his phone – he knows where that is. Setting his drink down, he walked over to the bedside drawers and pulled out Lucas' phone. Handing it to the other, who quickly grabbed it out of his hands.

Lucas answered the phone, it was Katy and he wandered why she was calling him. It was eight in the morning, that was early and he was sure she had a shift today. He just listened to her words, his eyes widening at what his best friend's mother was telling him. His hand covered his mouth to stop himself from dropping his jaw. He was like that for a good solid five minutes; Katy had hung up after asking him to come to the hospital. When his friends waved their hands in front his face, sending him out of his trance that he shot out of bed. It was a little too quickly, for he swayed a bit and the pounding in his head was noticeable.

"Can one of you drive me to the hospital? My car is still at Katy's and I want to get there now." Lucas asked, looking at the two in front of him.

A light frown spread across both of their lips, but they nodded their head and all walked out the door. They had all filled into Riley's small car, the drive was a killer on his head but he put up with it because this was more important than how he felt at the moment. Arriving at the hospital, Lucas walked in and walked his way towards Maya's room – the other two left to go get coffee for themselves, and one for Lucas. Outside of his best friend's room stood her mother, talking with a doctor who left not two seconds later as Lucas walked up to them.

"Katy? Is she?" He asked, trying not to let his emotions break through – at least not right now.

"See for yourself, I have." She spoke with a soft smile upon her lips; she stepped to the side so that he could walk in.

It was a few more minutes before he built up the courage to walk in the door, Katy didn't push him into going. She knew what he feared, that it was a lie and they were being tricked, so she allowed him to take his time. Down the hall, she saw Lucas' new friends coming down with a few coffee cups in their hands. By the time they had made it to where they were, he had opened the door and walked in. His green eyes immediately went to see Maya, and the second that they did a huge grin spread across his lips and he moved quickly to hug her to his best ability. When he pulled away, he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"Oh my god, you're finally awake." He exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No shit." She spoke with a light laugh as she gave a playful roll of her eyes. "And hey, I see that boy out there; did you get yourself a boyfriend while I was gone? How rude, now what did you do with mine?"

A light chuckle left his lips, "Well…you defiantly are awake, I missed those comments. But, no. That is Farkle, he is taken and my friend. And with him is Riley, do you want to meet them, I'm sure they would love to meet you. I know Riley would, she's been reading to you while you've been in here and me and your mother couldn't be."

Smiling Maya nodded her head. "Of course."


	9. Wouldn't Expect Less

Maya had only gotten Lucas' new friends names before Katy asked for them to come out while the doctor does a quick check up to decided if she can go home. It was half an hour later before the doctor came out and told Katy that she can home, but she may have some trouble with some day to day things and that they should just help her out where they can. Katy went back into the room to help her daughter change into some clothes before she let the group of teenagers in.

"Maya, I have work but if you want I can take today off. Or you can spend the rest of the day with your friends." Katy spoke with a soft smile as she stood at the door.

"I think I will spend today with these guys, what time do you want me home by?" Maya asked as she leant against Lucas for support as her legs weren't feeling the best. She knew she had to relearn a few things but she was okay with that so long as no one babies her.

"I want you and Lucas home by seven tonight." She replied before leaving with a goodbye to everyone, giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead before she exited the room.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Riley and Farkle started to exit, soon followed by Lucas with Maya. "Hey, Lucas, why did she say you? It's not Friday or Tuesday is it?" The blonde questioned as they walked down the halls.

"I kind of ran away from my parents and Katy found me sleeping in my car." Lucas admitted, ignoring the looks that the friends ahead gave him. The looks saying; why didn't you tell us?

"So she made you stay at ours, sounds like her. You are like the son she never had, like I swear to god I remember the first time you came over during the night after your parents fighting she wanted to adopt you." Maya remembers that night clearly.

 _Lucas was ten and Maya was nine, so it was a bit of a surprise when the young blond male showed up at her window at night – almost looking on the verge of tears. So of course Maya had opened up the window and let her friend climb through the window. She closed the window, a out forming on her lips as she looked at her best friend sitting on the edge of her bed._

 _"_ _M-My parents, they were fighting. Real loud this time, I didn't like it and they said something's. I don't want to be there." He whimpered out as he rested his head against her shoulder when she took the seat next to him._

 _Letting out a small sigh, the younger blonde put her arm around her friend in a side hug and rested her chin on top of his head – because at this point in time they were around the same height. They were silent for a good while as she rubbed his arm in a comforting way, because she knows what it's like though her parents argued over her father gambling away his money and not being around anymore until the day he left only leaving a set of divorce papers. A few minutes passed before she realised that her friend had fallen asleep._

 _Doing her best to lay him down without waking him up, she moved him so he was in a good position on her bed. Quietly she left her room to go to find few blankets from the closet; she had them in her arms when her mother flicked on the hallway light._

 _"_ _Maya? What are you doing up this late?" She questioned as she looked at her daughter, a tired expression upon her face._

 _"_ _I'm getting more blankets, I was cold." The young Hart lied, but not too much success as it would seem._

 _"_ _Maya…" That was it that was all her mother had said before Maya spilled out the truth. After the nine year old was finished the older Hart let a small sigh leave her lips. She grabbed hold of the blankets and told her daughter to go back to her room and she would be not far behind._

 _Maya went back to her bed, lying down next to her friend in bed as he mother came in putting the blankets on the set of drawers closest to the bed. Katy then draped a few of the blankets around the two kids._

 _"_ _Mum, is Lucas going to be okay? I've never seen him cry." She's seen him get angry; she's seen him happy but she has_ never _seen him cry. Not even when he broke his arm in first grade after falling out the open window. That is story for another day. "I don't think he likes his own home."_

 _"_ _I hope he will be, but everyone reacts to things differently, I hope he is. He is a strong little guy. Yeah, me too baby girl, but sadly I can't do anything about that. As much as I would want too, I can't do anything about that." Her mother replied with a soft smile._

 _"_ _You would have him live here if you could? Like, he would be my brother?" She had always wanted a brother, and Lucas was practically like hers already._

 _"_ _Yes. But, his parents override me." Katy replied before pressing a light kiss upon her daughter's forehead and giving one to her daughter's friend before leaving with a soft goodnight._

A light smile spread across Maya's lips as she remembers that night, and so she isn't really surprised that her mother had made him stay at theirs, hell Maya would have done the same thing. They all got into Riley's car, Farkle and Riley in the front with the two blonde's in the back.

"Are we going to go back to mine? Or what?" Farkle asked as he looked at the group of friends, raising an eyebrow as Riley just shrugged. "Maya? Lucas?"

"Sure, let's see where you live." Maya spoke with a smile upon her lips. "Then maybe we could go to Riley's. I want to see what your rooms say about you."

"Okay, that's settled then." Riley said before she started up the car and drove off.


End file.
